


Never Asked For This

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Children, Decisions, Drama, Family, Five Years Later, Future, Kids, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Offspring, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Reunion, Suicide, Twins, are they aren't they, dads, fathers, heteropaternal, ménage à trois, never asked for this, trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After five years, this was the reunion that none of them had ever wished for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not This

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters referenced from the original material that is the Samurai Champloo anime. I own no plot referencing the original material that is the Samurai Champloo anime. I only own this fiction story plot, references that are fan-speculated/fan-added, and the surrounding characters.

“Look what the cat dragged in.”

Sharp dark eyes peeked to their owner’s left as he sat down at a stool of the shop’s counter. He smirked, long dark bangs framing his face, glasses nearing the tip of his nose. “Do I know you?” he murmured.

Maroon top ripped and sleeveless, open down the center and revealing a tinged piece of fabric sliced at the neck, the tattooed man with a light fuzz on his features slammed his palm down; wild hair shifting in his movement while he shouted, “You bastard!”

“Mugen.”

The man stalled, frozen in place as a quizzical expression overtook his exterior. He realized by that smug hint of a smile on the older’s lips that he had been teasing him. He bristled for a moment, before snorting his own laugh and sitting back down, “Asshole.”

“Five years.”

“Been a while, huh?”

“You look alive.”

Drooping eyes examined the pale blue sleeves that nearly covered familiar pale arms, crawling up to raven hair held tightly in that damnable ponytail. Mugen shrugged, “You look the same.”

The man behind the counter asked what Jin would like, and he asked for simple tea. Silence overcame the two men, the same question on their minds as the events of five years prior flooded them unexpectedly. A cup was placed before the rounin, and a large hand enveloped it while a flat tone inquired, “Have you seen her, at all?”

“Not once. You?”

Jin silently shook his head.

Mugen sighed, taking a sip of his beverage before murmuring, “Doubt like hell she’s not off somewhere trying to find some other flower smelling gu-”

Suddenly, a man burst through the flap of the entrance of the shop. Frantically, he called out as loud bustling was heard from outside. “It’s terrible!” he shouted, earning the gaze of all in the area.

“What’s wrong?” a feminine voice inquired.

“A body! In the river! They found a body in the river!”

“Whose?!” a louder man urged for the answer as some rose to their feet anxiously.

“That young woman! The mother! With the twins! She was found face first in the river!”

Some men hurried out, even the man behind the counter pardoned himself as he scurried behind. Jin and Mugen looked to each other warily as two women spoke softly, hushed words at the table nearby.

“It’s such a shame.”

“Those boys are so young, still.”

“Do you think it was suicide?”

“It’s possible. A young, unwed mother of two? I still wouldn’t be able to believe it. She was such a delight.”

“That poor girl.”

“Poor, Fuu.”

**-**


	2. Enough

It was a blur. All of it. Feeling surreal. One moment, the two men were each on their separate journey – occasionally wondering how their old companions were faring – and the next they were reunited for barely a minute before the news hit them. They had sprinted past everyone, unconsciously their feet carried them to the corpse they denied to be her, even as they saw her being eased out of the water. It was her, but they denied it. Quietly, they followed the cluster of people back to her home.

In the moderately sized shack just around the corner from the bridge, an elderly woman came out and immediately began to weep at the sight. She fell to her knees and those of the town that were familiar with her assisted her back to her feet as the men carried the body in. As the door closed, the crowd dispersed, but the two men stood there, several yards away, just staring down the entrance of the small home. It was hours before the townsmen left, returning to their lives with heads shaking in bewilderment, and as the old woman was about to turn back inside with eyes red and sore, she noticed them. Somehow, she had urged them to come inside, and now they sat in a small bedroom, the body of the young woman “Fuu” covered with an old blanket. The two men were frozen, breath not even registering within their lungs as their minds were buzzing in the back of their heads, the innards of their eyes stinging as if pierced. The woman whose name they barley caught, “Tsukiko”, had left them alone, and an eerie silence captured them.

That was until loud wailing hit their ears. The harsh stomping of small feet thudded their way into the room, two short beings running to the body and sobbing. One clinging to the abdomen as the other screeched at the covered face.

“Mama!” was the wail. Over and over. Jin observed, eyes straining as he fought the reality of the sight. Mugen, however, grew irritated. Anger was bubbling in his chest, and he reached out, grabbing hold of the backs of the boys’ shirts and dragged them away.

“Stop your damn cryin’!” he snapped. “Nothin’ you shits do can bring her back! Understand?! She’s gone for good! Get over it!”

“Mugen,” was the stern call of his name while the boys continued their sniffling and calls for their mother. The younger man glowered at the bespectacled male, wanting to retort but was caught off when the old woman entered the room. The boys ran to her, embracing her as they sobbed into her dull kimono. She gently caressed their backs before leading them back to their mother. Tears were welling up in her eyes, and the boys bowed on their knees, foreheads against the floor as they emptied their hearts to the deceased. Snarling, Mugen abruptly stood before barging out, leaving Jin alone as his thoughts were filled of how she had grown into her features since her days of adolescence. A bitter resentment gnawed at a corner of his heart, and he almost didn’t hear when he was being addressed by Tsukiko.

“Excuse me?” his voice was dry, eyes not leaving the body.

“You called that man ‘Mugen’,” she stated simply, vocals croaking. “You must be Jin. Am I wrong?”

Head bowing slightly, his bangs curtained around him as he spoke softly, “I wish you were.”

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
